narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Arashi:Kirigakure Attack
Kirigakure Attack Introduction "Why are we here, Daiki? We should be in Konohagakure or Amegakure where the main battles are?" asked Koichi. "Relax. I am confident the shinobi can hold there own until we are done here. If we finish here quickly we can go conquer the other villages afterwards for now lets start here." Daiki says as he uses Tengai Shinsei.*Nose begins to bleed* "I don't know why you choose to stress yourself, when you have me here with you? I could probably take this village by myself." Koichi stated. "As i just stated, the quicker the better now lets get moving." Daiki stated with a deeper tone in his voice, also sounding like he was in pain. Karasu Youkai watched as the meteors started falling from the sky. "Awww hell..." Karasu said before jumping on top of a building, quickly unsheathing his sword, and drawing incredible amounts of chakra from within it, before coating the blade in his chakra, combing the Samurai Sabre Technique and wind release chakra from inside the sword, before releasing it creating an incredibly large chakra blade over his sword. He then used this chakra blade to slash with equal power to that of Madara Uchiha's Perfect Susanoo, slashing clean through all of the meteors, splitting them in half so they would fall to the area around the village instead. Daiki Uchiha watched as the young warrior cut through the meteors."There! Find him and take him out. As soon as he goes, the rest of this village shall fall with ease. Koichi, you were just talking a big game handle him. Rock lee you stay here and guard me while I replenish my chakra!" Daiki demanded! "About time, I'll be back in 10 minutes top."Koichi said with excitement. Karasu turned to the approaching man. "Well... Here we go then." Karasu readied himself in preparation for the man's attack. Another man, Itami Sarutobi, had observed the previous actions. He has travelling the world, as he had no home, and had happened upon Kirigakure as this event began to occur. "Damn... Looks like this blissful peace has ended... I will restore it no matter what..." the man said from afar. He then combined the Body Flicker Technique with his Chakra Enhanced Speed to instantly appear beside Rock Lee, launching dozens of powerful enhanced strikes in a mere instant. "YOSH! It is not fair for one to attack from behind!" Rock Lee commented. Though he was in no control of his body, his body acted on sheer instinct from the many years he had trained to hone himself as a Taijutsu Master. Having faced many monsters with strength greater than he, Rock Lee had learned to adapt. Through sheer instinct alone, Rock Lee struck the sides of Itami's fists and feet, redirecting the force with minimal effort. Executing several acrobatic moves, he spun around Itami, preparing to unleash a Leaf Hurricane. Itami, with his Chakra Enhanced Thought, reacts near instantly, side stepping the first kick, and grabbing Lee's leg as he passes, quickly punching the inside of his knee before throwing him at Daiki. Itami would then make four shadow clones, which would all use Wind Release: Great Breakthrough as the real Itami launched a Fire Release: Great Flame Technique, which is enhanced greatly, not only in power but in speed as well by the four wind attacks. Daiki, who had his eyes closed the uses the opens then revealing his Rinnegan. He then creates a shadow clone to catch Rock Lee, while the main user uses the Preta Path technique to absorb the ninjutsu attacks. Itami's eyes narrowed as he looked at Daiki, "Hm, finally, your pawn there was pretty boring..." Itami stated, before activating his Sage Mode, causing his eyes to turn several shades darker, as black markings formed around his eyes. The ground around where Itami was standing ripped apart, creating a crater as he exerted his chakra. Itami's clones rushed towards Daiki with incredible speed, moving so fast that any bystanders would be completely unable to see them, only feeling a gust of wind as they moved past. All four clones attacked the Uchiha at once, with a barrage of strikes. Karasu vs Koichi Itami vs Daiki As the clones attacks were about to hit, in an instant Daiki turned to smoke and used Swift Release: Shadowless Flight Slash, cutting up all the clones having them eliminated. He then gave a hard stare and then Itami was choking in mid air. When Itami had sent the clones to attack Daiki, he had secretly switched himself with one of the clones. When Daiki launched his counter attack, Itami's Chakra Enhanced Thought, and the enhanced reflexes and sensing granted to him by Sage Mode, allowed him to react and block the slashes, and even if he had been hit he would have reduced the damage to near zero with his Chakra Enhanced Durability. The clone that had been caught by the Limbo, turned into a pile of mud. Immediately after, a Reverse Four Symbols Seal appeared on the pile, since even though only Sage Chakra can *harm* the Limbo clones, they can still be sealed. The seal continued to seal everything in a large radius of itself. Using Amenotejikara to escape the radius of the sealing jutsu, "hey, you can jump in whenever you want?!?!" Daiki shouted to the wind. "It's quite amusing..watching you fight, but since this is a job, I guess I'll join in." Said a shadow hidden by the natural mist of the village. He would slowly walk towards the Daiki revealing his true self. It was none other than, Bounty Hunter Shenron Uzumaki, Jinchūriki of Sōn Goku, said to have caught more than 100 S-rank criminals. "How much you think this guy is, after watching him I'd say he is probably around 70,000,000 ryo. A decent sized fish, nothing to big nothing too small." He said pulling out his katana showing the Sarutobi he is ready for combat.